Hunger
by Richonne
Summary: Rick comes home from a bad night on the job with only one thought on his mind: making love with Michonne.


Michonne was having a very pleasant morning. Baby Judith was down for her nap. Carl was at school. It was raining hard outside - she liked a good rainstorm on occasion - and now that the last of the morning dishes were almost done she could sit back with a good book and enjoy her day off from work at the warehouse, where she approved people's orders according to their ration status.

She watched Rick walk in from outside, dressed in his Sheriff's uniform, and he was a mess. Blood, grime, and mud covered him from head to toe. He'd been called out to deal with a perimeter breach by the quarry where more than a dozen walkers had gotten in. The builders of Sanctuary 3 were definitely going to have to shore up the wall in that area.

"Have a seat. I'll get you a towel," she said, ringing out the dishcloth.

Instead of sitting down, Rick was suddenly on her. His lips latched onto her neck, one hand ran over her belly while the other gripped her breasts. His breath came hard and she could feel his hard length pressing against her ass as he leaned into her, pushing her up against the sink.

"Rick, whoa."

"Need you," he whispered. He turned her around, picked her up, and sat her on the kitchen table. His tongue was in her mouth before she could fully realize what was happening. He kissed her deep and hard until she could hardly catch her breath.

"Rick-"

"Hungry for you," he said. His voice was low and guttural, almost bestial. He pulled her from the table and was carrying her toward the living room when she pulled away from his eager mouth.

"What happened?"

"I have to taste you."

He was starting to scare her as much as he aroused her. He made quick work of pulling down her pants, then her underwear, before burying his face between her legs. His hands blindly worked to shove up her shirt and bra, which she pulled over her head just to be done with them.

"Rick," she whispered.

Some part of Michonne's mind wondered what the hell happened to bring on this rush of animalistic lust from him. She'd never seen Rick like this before. He was a passionate man. Even if he was a bit understated in the way he loved her, Rick was a man whose feelings ran deep, and swift. She let him shed her pants and panties before kneeling between her legs.

"Why don't you lie back? I'll do the work," she offered.

Rick only shook his head and peeled off his wet shirt. She saw that he was covered with bruises and mud. He never took his eyes from between her legs, even as he undid his jeans and shoved them down to free his aching cock. When he entered her it was with surprising care. The feel of his hard cock so deep inside Michonne made her wet, and made the sweet ache inside her body begin to throb with desire.

"Love you so much," he whispered. "Love you."

"I love you too, baby," she answered, and stroked his back as he began to move.

His pace picked up quickly. Soon he was pounding into her. Even as good as it felt Michonne was still worried. What was going on? What had made him come home in such a state? Surreptitiously she began to run her hands over his body, feeling for bites or scratches in addition to the bruising.

"You're my woman. My world," he said in his low, guttural voice. He continued driving hard into her, refusing to allow her to change their positions whenever she tried. Finally Michonne gave up and just wrapped her legs around him, dug her fingers into his hair, and waited, riding out the storm until Rick took what he needed from her.

When he came it was a hot explosion inside of her. An explosion she hoped would one day bring new life. She loved Carl and Judith. She would die for them, but she wanted to create a child with Rick. She hoped this would be the moment it happened.

He pulled out of her, zipped up his pants, and then lay down beside her. They listened to the rain at the window, and she took his hand in hers.

"Rick, you're scaring me."

He looked at her with remorse and kissed her sweat slicked forehead.

"I'm sorry. That's the last thing I ever want to do."

"Tell me, what's wrong? Something's wrong. You didn't get bit at the quarry, did you?"

Rick shook his head. "The quarry flooded in the rain. Two walkers jumped me and we tumbled into the water. I was pinned down by a falling rock. Jake and Tim West managed to kill them and get the rock off me but I almost drowned."

"Oh, my God."

Michonne was horrified to hear this. The idea that while she'd been lying in bed, trying to fall asleep so she could get Carl off to school on time, Rick had been fighting for his life, pinned down underwater, with two walkers trying to kill him. The thought that she should have been there for him played at the back of her mind.

"Are you okay?"

"Dr. Fernandez gave me a clean bill of health. She says I just need a few days of rest, so I'll be home to annoy you."

"You don't annoy me," she said, stroking his face. She kissed him and hugged close to him, feeling the sweat dry on her skin. It took everything she had not to cry.

"When I was pinned under the water, cold, blind, struggling to hold off those two walkers, I thought about Carl and Judith. I thought about Lori. Then I thought about you, and how I'd never see you again. I thought about how much I love you. God, I love you, Michonne. You don't know how much."

She shook her head. "Yes, I do. If you love me even half as much as I love you, then I know how much you love me."

She kissed him again and sat up, putting her clothes on.

"Go upstairs and get into the shower, wash all that mud off. Then get into bed. I'm going to make you a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. You need something hot to eat."

"We should get married," he said, and watched her closely.

She smiled but didn't answer, and he wondered why. Instead she told him, "I love you. Now get upstairs and get that hot shower."

She watched him go. When she was sure he was gone, Michonne sat down at the table and cried. He'd suggested getting married before. She hesitated because she was afraid as soon as she said yes something would happen to take him from her, and they'd never make it down the aisle. After all he'd been through the night before, she was more afraid than ever to say yes.

Once her tears had abated, Michonne got up from the table and started to cook a hot meal for the man she loved.


End file.
